


go on, kiss her

by trobedisons



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Annie's POV, Bisexual Britta Perry, F/F, Lesbian Character, Trobed, brittannie, lesbian Annie Edison, side trobed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobedisons/pseuds/trobedisons
Summary: paige is straight, but annie isn't. what would have happened if annie kissed britta at the valentine's day dance.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Britta Perry, Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	go on, kiss her

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD. As much as I love Trobedison, I will always headcanon Annie Edison as a lesbian. Additionally, Britta is bisexual, and I will not explain that any further.
> 
> Maybe I'll make a sequel where this is from Britta's POV. For now, please enjoy some Brittannie/Lesbiannie.
> 
> Title from the Nat King Cole song.

_COME ON KISS HER **!!**_ someone shouts. 

two words interrupts one of the rare, heartfelt moments between annie and britta. and it was definitely a _guy'_ s voice.

at first, the girls scoffed in their direction, but then they turn to each other. blue eyes blink back at hazel, wondering. annie wonders if britta is really you know. 

she saw paige and britta make out while getting punch. abed had given one of his inquisitive looks. because he knew everything. annie had emitted a small gasp, watching with dilated pupils. taken aback, now witnessing it happen in real life. no fairytale, not even close. but she had been wondering. could girls really do that _**??**_ you know, holding hands. kissing on the mouth. with _other girls **??**_

it had been sloppy at best, feigned at worse. annie later learned that paige wasn't really a lesbian, and neither was britta. although annie didn't know what to say, she can't help but feel irked, harbor resentment at the girl kissing _her_ friend. paige could've used someone else for her sapphic sabotage. but it had to be britta. she got to stare into _her_ ocean blue eyes, kiss _her_ pretty lips probably slightly chapped chapped but still pretty.

perhaps this is what britta would diagnose as jealousy. 

but if what she felt was truly envy, then britta would have to be more than a friend. she only expressed curiosity at the concept of a ( lesbian ) so there was no way she should harbor any resentment. entranced by the blondes, abed had said her name, and good thing she heard him, otherwise she would’ve spilled punch all over her blouse. 

"you were distracted, so i tried getting your attention." abed noted. he follows her gaze, while completely fine with troy dozing off on his shoulder. "were you distracted by britta and her lesbian friend ?"

"abed!" she exclaimed. although she can't lie to him, because he knows everything. "i mean _maybe_."

abed said nothing, simply tilted his head in the way that she couldn't tell if he was thinking or judging. or both. annie scoffed before he could answer. "well if i were gay i wouldn't be tongue fighting on the dance floor and making a big deal about it."

annie took a sip of her punch. yep, definitely jealous.

when britta reveals the news with a disheartened groan, annie tries to show sympathy. but she had a hunch, which festered into jealousy, fueled by curiosity. she now could have britta to herself. finally, a chance to seize that opportunity. 

_paige is straight._

_but annie isn't._

annie said she wouldn't kiss in front of everyone. but then she does, currently is doing as she closes her eyes and leans in. a few people cheer. the brunette smiles, knowing this isn’t expected from goody two shoes annie. it’s for shock value, it’s for valentine’s day, every excuse in the book so she won’t admit that she secretly wants to, has been wanting to. though maybe it isn’t so secret. all those things she said about wanting to be sexy and cool like britta manifest into wanting to _be with_ britta.

and feeling her against her bubblegum lips, she wondered how long she been sleeping.

when she pries herself away, annie needs a moment to come down. she doesn't realize she's still staring at britta until pierce shouts _LESBIAN **!!** _now blushing as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and wipes the corner of her gloss-stained chin. _almost_ ashamed, yet secretly giddy with thrill. 

her voice softens to a sheepish whisper. "does this mean i'm friends with ellen ?" 


End file.
